


Kallian's Choice

by CuriousThimble



Series: Birds of A Feather [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, kallian tabris - Freeform, mention of non-con, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Kallian's sexual history is something best left forgotten with the rest of her past. And the best way for her to do that is to put at least one person in her history that was solely her choice.





	Kallian's Choice

“Zevran.”

 

Tabris waits, tapping her foot until he finally looks up. “Yes, my Warden?” he asks, standing. “It must be important to follow me all the way from camp.”

 

“Have sex with me.”

 

With a shrug, he drops the waterskins and reaches for her. “Your wish is my command,” he says huskily, jerking her against him and burying his face in her neck. 

 

“Not  _ now _ ,” she laughs, letting her head fall back.

 

“Why not now?”

 

Still laughing, she untangles herself from his hands.  _ I swear to the Maker, he grows two more every time he touches me, _ she thinks, slapping at him. “Because it’s my turn to make dinner,” she reminds him. “And I need that kettle filled.”

 

Zevran wraps his arms around her again, his laughter traveling over her neck as he nuzzles her again. “They can wait. This is important.”

 

Tabris moans softly, giving in to the heat between them. “Later, Zevran,” she insists. This time he releases her, his teasing expression replaced by raw need. “But...tonight.”

 

He nods, taking a deep breath and putting his hands behind his head. “Tonight. Why now,  _ bella? _ ”

 

Tabris watches him turn and refill the waterskins before grabbing the kettle. When they’d first kissed two months ago, she had been afraid to jump into bed with him. Afraid that it would be like the other times in Denerim.

 

Afraid he would remind her of the future she’d lost with Nelaros.

 

Her fiance’s death still haunts her; a debt she can never repay. When Shianni had woken her that spring morning, she’d been full of hope, but in the course of only a few hours, her whole life changed. She’d gone from a bride to a Grey Warden recruit and a long, happy life with a handsome man had been ripped away from her.

 

She knows now that relationships are risky, and anything she builds with Zevran could just as easily be lost.

 

“Tabris?”

 

“Sorry,” she says, blinking.

 

“I asked why now?” he repeats, standing.

 

She takes the waterskins from him, walking slowly. “I want to choose for once,” she says honestly. “I didn’t, before. And...I want it to be you.”

 

He nods, accepting that answer. One of her favorite things about Zevran is that she can be totally honest with him about anything, or keep any secret without his expecting more. Now was no exception: he asked, she answered, and he accepted it.

 

“That is a good reason.”

 

“Do I need a reason?” she giggled.

 

He shoots her a wolfish grin as they near the campfire. “No,  _ amora, _ you do not. But you have one, all the same.”

 

“Kalli, if you don’t hurry Alistair’s going to make dinner!” Leliana cries.

 

***

 

Tabris shuffles her feet outside Zevran’s tent. It’s a small camp, and whatever happens tonight will be heard by everyone- except Morrigan, who wisely sets herself a solitary campsite further away.  _ This is stupid, Kallian. Just go in there and ask for what you want.  _

 

_ Why are you nervous? You twit. Coward. You mouse. _

 

“Tabris? What are you doing hovering outside Zevran’s tent? Is something wrong?”

 

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she whirls around to see Wynne placidly knitting by the fire.  _ Shit. Watch. That’s right. _ “Um, no. Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“Well, if you’re doing what I think you’re doing, please be considerate,” Wynne says, keeping her eyes on her knitting but not bothering to hide the grin spreading across her face. “People are sleeping, you know.”

 

“Wynne, I haven’t been  _ that _ ...enthusiastic.”

 

“Haven’t you? The first time he followed you into the forest we thought we might have to come after you two.”

 

“We haven’t even had sex!”

 

A silver brow quirks and her grin gets a little wider. “My, he  _ is _ talented, isn’t he?”

 

“You’re a horrible woman,” Tabris gasps, feeling heat creep up her face.

 

“What I am Kallian, is a woman who understands your situation all too well.”

 

Curious, Tabris wanders over, forgetting for a moment what she was doing in the first place. “What do you mean?”

 

Wynne’s knitting needles still as she lowers her hands. “I imagine we have more in common than you think.”

 

Tabris snorts. “Doubtful. I saw the tower, that place was...well, it  _ would _ have been clean. Pristine. It wasn’t a muddy, run down alienage. You’re still wearing silk robes.”

 

“It was a prison, nonetheless. A place where there were always eyes watching you, or ignoring you, sizing you up as a victim or threat. Your first sexual experience may not be your choice- or, to avoid being forced, you  _ do _ choose someone, but it’s too early or with the wrong person. I’ve seen it hundreds of times. Is Zevran the first man you’ve chosen for yourself?”

 

Tabris nods.

 

“I thought as much. Making that choice is a powerful feeling, isn’t it?” Wynne gives her a sad smile before looking to Zevran’s tent, her expression turning distant and wistful. “Whatever is in your past, let him erase it for you. Men like Zevran are good at things like that.”

 

Tabris nods again, smiling and feeling better than a moment before. “Thank you, Wynne.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now go, before he thinks you’ve lost your nerve.”

 

Straightening her shoulders, Tabris walks over to his tent and lifts the flat. He’s positioned it out of the campfire’s direct light so that only the faintest glow illuminates inside.

 

“Tabris.”

 

_ Let him erase your past. _ She can see him propped against a pillow, one hand behind his head and the other stretched out casually beside him. A breath catches in her throat as her eyes travel down his bare bronze chest before stopping at the blanket thrown carelessly over his waist.

 

With a deep breath, she lets the tent flap drop behind her. “Zevran.”

 

She crouches, unsure of what to do now. Somewhere- Bodhan, she assumes- he’s acquired more blankets and furs to make a large, soft bed. The tent smells like him- leather and spice- and is somehow warmer than she’d have expected.

 

“Why do you hesitate?”

 

“I...I don’t know how to start.” In spite of her talk with Wynne, Tabris’ voice shakes with uncertainty.

 

His chuckle spreads over the space between them like butter over warm bread. “Come closer. I will show you.”

 

Her stomach quivers, but she crawls over the bedding and stretches out beside him, propping herself up on one elbow. “Now what?”

 

Zevran captures a braid between two fingers, grinning. “Now, you leave yourself in my hands.”

 

“What will you do with me?” she asks, suppressing a shiver.

 

“Are you worried,  _ amora _ ?” he teases. “Do you think I'm some sort  of scoundrel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He laughs again, tugging on the braid gently. “Come closer.”

 

Tabris does as he says, leaning forward. He meets her halfway, a hand moving over her hip and sliding down to grab her ass. Their kiss deepens, and he rolls, pinning her beneath him as his hands slide up her body. She sighs, giving herself over to him completely as desire and heat melt away the last of her anxiety.

 

She shivers when he cups her breast, a moan escaping her. Zevran moves his mouth to her neck, grinding his hips against hers in a maddening rhythm. He undresses her slowly, taking his time and making her feel like a decadent dessert to be savored. Their desire for one another is strong- their hot, desperate embraces over the last weeks proved that- but when his fingers tease the first climax from her, she begins to understand just what he can give her as a lover.

 

“Zevran,” she whispers, weaving her fingers into his hair, “oh, Zevran, Zevran.”

 

***

 

“I knew this would happen eventually,” he chuckles, dragging a finger up her thigh and biting her hip playfully. “I should have warned you right from the moment you refused to kill me. It was inevitable.”

 

Tabris laughs, looking over her shoulder at him coyly. “You’re practically a public menace.”

 

He sighs, the breath warm on her skin as he nibbles his way up from her hip to her ribcage. “It is true. They used to issue warnings about me at the Antivan border. Ah, the good old days.”

 

She shifts, lying on her back so he can capture a nipple between his lips. She gasps, arching her back and wriggling. He laughs, pulling away and propping himself up beside her. “So you’ve enjoyed yourself?”

 

Tabris flushes, thankful for the dim glow of the firelight outside. “Yes, Zevran. You really are as good as you think you are.”

 

“And  _ you _ ...it is true, then? That you’ve never chosen a lover before?” His expression is unreadable in the shadows, but she can see enough to know he isn’t looking at her.

 

“It’s true.”

 

“I am sorry for that, my Warden. You deserve better than a Crow.”

 

She strokes his cheek, smiling softly and remembering Wynne’s words. “Don’t,” she whispers. “You erased it for me.”

 

She can feel his smile for only a second before he pulls away, sitting up and clearing his throat. “So, then. As the priestess so famously said to the actor: what now?”

 

She shrugs. “I don’t really know. Now we go on as before?”

 

“Why should anything change?” he chuckles. “Allow me to make it simple for you, my Grey Warden. What comes next is entirely up to you.”

 

“Up to me?”

 

“I was raised to take my pleasures where they could be found, for they do not come very often. I shall ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give.”

 

Relief rushes through her. She’d wanted the pleasure he gave her, but the idea of too much intimacy or romance terrified her. It would also be unfair to him; she was a Grey Warden, and her fate was sealed. Even if she wasn’t a Grey Warden, Nelaros still felt like a very real presence to her.  _ But he wants no more than I can give him. That, I can do. _ “So...easy come, easy go?”

 

“One might look at it that way, is it so terrible?”

 

“No,” she says quickly. “No, I’m perfectly fine with that.”

 

She hears rustling and realizes he’s looking for his clothes. “You’re getting dressed?”

 

“Of course. I shouldn’t stand watch naked.”

 

“Oh. I suppose I-”

 

“Stay,” he says gently, patting her foot. “Rest. Dawn will come soon enough, Kallian.”

 

She leans back against his pillow, a threadbare, flat thing propped against his backpack and watches him go.  _ I suppose it really can be this easy, _ she thinks, turning on her side and curling up.  _ If all we want from one another is sex, it will work out just fine. _

 

_ How strange. I’ve never heard him call me Kallian before. _


End file.
